Poke'morphs: Chapter 1 This is me?
by Frozenbullies
Summary: This is the story of the part of Pokemon we never knew. The part where children go missing. The part where human experimentation is happening, unnoticed. The part where people die and nobody escapes. Welcome to Poke'morphs.


**This Is Me?**

_-A Pokemon Fan-fic Based on The Roleplay_

Prelude

Red eyes opening slowly, a yawn burst from my glinting white fanged jaws. Glancing around from my vantage point on the floor, I let a disapproving growl rumble in my chest. It was met by many other loud, reverberating complaints. Like every day, it was always the same. The same four white walls and single door, no windows. Cage, after cage, after countless power-resistant cage was stacked in the room. Varying in size but always too small for the Poke'morph inside.

Yea. Poke'morph.

Kids, always kids, taken from their homes, ripped from dreams, and stolen from families, all taken here to become part of this experiment. They're DNA is swapped with that of a random, powerful, Pokemon and all to see if they survive. The lucky ones die. Because, after they are transformed, the tests begin. Power tests, endurance tests, interaction tests and accuracy tests. None of which are even remotely humane.

Survive a few years of testing and they take you away. No one knows where they take you. Some say that they are killed. Others say they go home, that they are turned back to normal. But, that is too optimistic to be true. I, personally, believe that they are used in some, bigger, more malicious plot..

I refuse to be part of their sick plans any longer. I need to get out. I need to be free. I need to go home.

My name is Mandy Oak, granddaughter to the famous Professor Oak. I was a normal kid with hopes, dreams, and a love of Pokemon. But, now, I am not normal in the very least.

Now, I am an Umbreon.

Chapter 1

Big feet, brown loafers, khaki pants, white lab coat, untrimmed beard, nerd-like glasses, and a sickly kind, smiling face. This could only be one person. Eyes narrowed, I groaned. They had sent Doug... Again.

**"Good morning, Mandy!"**Bending down to peer inside my metal cage, Doug grinned and beamed, placing a hand on my roof. I rolled my eyes while taking a deep sniff of his pungent cologne. Despite how much I despised him, it was nice to catch a whiff of anything but Clorox. Did he have anything better to do then act all happy-like during my emo time? (aka: always.) Apparently not.

Lifting my crate off the floor he placed it, rather heavily might I add, on a metal wheel cart next to a cage of similar size. Inside it sat a Haunter. A full-timer Poke'morph that I had seen only a few times before. We are both in the same storage room and he had once refused to attack me during a shock-induced test. But, there was nothing else I really knew about him.

Fighting the unsteadiness of the ride best I could, my small, black mass still found a way to get bashed against the bars. Sitting hunched over and looking downright miserable, red eyes watched as the glass observatory drifted into view. About 10 feet by 12 feet it was a fairly large place to stretch your legs and then get tortured to near death. But, it beats the heck out of sitting in your small cage all freaking day.

The world seamed to turned a full 180 degrees as my crate was tipped so to dump it's contents into the open area. Lithe body crashing to the ground I sat in a crumbled heap. Tail over nose, Ears by my hind paw, and legs intertwined with one another. Just my luck.

Moments passed, then minutes, before I forced my aching body to stand. Untangling myself, I looked around. All the same as it always was, accept for the curious Haunter who's large eyes felt as if they were drilling into my pelt. I shuddered inwardly and looked away. No interactions today. I had a mission.

For a brief moment I sat and brought a paw to my face, rasping my tongue over the worn pad. My gaze softened for a second. Imprinted to my rough paw pad was the shape of a crescent moon. The same shape as my favorite necklace. It must mean something, it still being here, a part of me despite my physical changes.

Focus drifting from one point on the transparent wall to the next, my search for escape came up fruitless. At least until the very last second. Spirit soaring high as a Pidgeot, I let a smile fit my muzzle.

A crack in the wall.

It was small, about the size of a quarter, but, I was not about to let that stop me from trying. Nonchalantly turning around I began to stroll in the opposite direction of the wall. Rolling my eyes and letting a cheesy 'I-am-not-doing-something-stupid-and-sneaky' hum roll innocently through the stuffy air, I stopped to face the crack in the wall again. Crouching down, I prepared myself. Muscles tense, breath held and eyes focused on target.

Lurching forward, I felt claws scrape floor tile as I charged. Speeding up with each second I closed my eyes. Paws drumming the floor, I gave one powerful kick, propelling myself upward and flinging my body at the glass wall.

A deafening crash echoed through my brains as pain shot up my shoulder. Glass giving way under my weight, I felt myself falling back toward the ground at the mercy of gravity. I swung my long legs out under me in hopes of landing gracefully on my paws.

Forget about that idea.

Shards of crystal-like glass flew through the air in, seemingly, slow motion as my red eyes were forced open. A large chunk of the shrapnel collided with my legs, whacking them out from under me. I yelped as my body hit the floor. Now, not only were my legs cut and bleeding, but I had landed on my sore shoulder.

Sirens wailed as the whole Lab was jolted to full red alert. Rooms became bathed in whirling crimson lights and it was obvious that something was wrong. It took a few moments for it to register in my mind what was happening. That red alert was for me. I was the threat.

A sharp gasp shot from my lungs in an almost painful fashion. Blood slowly oozed from the gash on my leg as I stood abruptly and urged myself to run. Lab attendants and security guards swarmed from every room and hall. Flowing into the area like water droplets in the vast torrent of a raging river.

I started to panic. Heart pounding in my chest loud and strong, my feet glided my body over the ground as if I was flying. My terror level skyrocketing, I looked over my shoulder. Humans, at least twenty of them, were advancing close behind. They had stun guns and Pokeballs, and none of them looked happy.

Knees buckling for no apparent reason other then utter exhaustion, I came crashing down and listened to the horrid crack as my jaw hit the floor. Along with the all rest of me. Whipping my head around to see the people coming after me, I gasped. They were right on top of me.

One man leaned down and wrapped his rough, callused hands around my middle. Shrieking, I felt my body surge with adrenaline and power. I yelled, "Um-bre-on!" Waves of energy surging from my whited-over eyes, the humans were struck with an enormous force. Screams and desperate shouts filled the air as they were flung back like rag dolls. Each individual mass slamming against the walls and floor with a loud THUMP!

Taking a few shaky breaths I stared, jaw wide open, at the carnage I had caused. Men and women laid sprawled out on the floor. Crying, scared, and in great amounts of pain. Standing up, I walk up to one man who was sitting against the wall. He held his gut in his arms, pitifully whining as tears streamed down his face.

Trembling slightly from fear, I prodded his foot with a paw. He lifted his head up to face me, eyes wide with fear and wild anger at the very same time. Gritting his teeth he gave a guttural scream, then lunged right for me.

I yelped as his fist collided with my head. Pain numbing my senses, I dug my claws into the tile and leaped forward. Clamping my jaws down, I listened as the man howled in agony. Pulling in vain attempt to yank his arm from my mouth, he screamed bloody murder. I felt my teeth piercing skin, digging into flesh and cracking bone. Warm, crimson blood gushed into my jaws and I tasted the metallic tang of the man's life liquid.

Unhinging my grip I pulled away and started to flee. Blood, that was not my own, dripped from my open mouth as I ran. Wails and curses echoed in my ears and bombarded my brain. I had barely the time to think about what I had done that evening. Now, that I look back on it, I see that some of those souls could have passed on right there. It is a strong possibility that I have killed at least one of them, but, they were going to kill me anyways. Accidental manslaughter of a few evils and cold-blooded murder of hundreds of kids are barely comparable crimes. They had gotten what was coming to them.

Desperation started to settle in as I turned another blind corner. It had been a bit seance I had seen any humans and I was, surely, in the clear. My luck had finally made a change for the better. An open window, right in front of me, caught my eye and gave me the best feeling of overwhelming joy and relief I have ever felt in my life.

Feet leaving the ground once more, my body soared through the open space. The instant I landed on the soft, cool grass my senses were overwhelmed. Bug and bird Pokemon raised their voices in an upbeat symphony. Calming darkness seeped into the souls and crevasses of everything and everyone. Scattered trees jeweled the area and scented the breeze with the rejuvenating scent of pine. And to make it all perfect; a full moon sat hanging in crisp night air like a crystal ball, sending out the bright hopes for the future.

It was all too lovely. Letting myself relax I dropped the tension in my shoulders for a split second, only to get them tensed up the very next second.

**"Good morning, Mandy."**


End file.
